Reunion
by Grey LM
Summary: With Gertie's failing health, Gerald and Phoebe's upcoming nuptials, a class reunion his friends insist he attend, and a job offer Arnold finally returns to Hillwood after nearly a decade and half after finding his parents and staying in San Lorenzo. There he sees his old gang again, including the girl whose heart he had broken all those years ago, Helga G. Pataki. H/A, P/G
1. Introduction: Coming Home

**Author's Note:** This is my first _Hey Arnold!_ Fan fiction. I'm kind of surprised I'm writing this, I never expected to get inspired watching an old cartoon I watched when I was ten. But I did. I was feeling nostalgic and decided to watch some of favorite childhood television shows on NetFlix, _Hey Arnold_ being one of them and was pleasantly surprised on how much I still liked the show and the shows characters. After watching every episode and the _HA!_ movie I decided to write this, a fan fiction dedicated to my very first 'ship' Arnold and Helga. I apologize for such a long author's note. They won't all be like this, I promise.

_Reunion_ takes place fourteen years after the never made (it's kind of heartbreaking, isn't it?) Hey Arnold Jungle movie, the events of which are some of my own and are based of the tidbits Craig has released.

**Warnings:** Rated M for a reason. There will be some strong language, depictions of violence, and possibly some lemons in future chapters.

**Summary:** With Gertie's failing health, Gerald and Phoebe's upcoming nuptials, class reunion his friends insist he attend, and a job offer Arnold finally returns to Hillwood after nearly a decade and half after finding his parents and staying in San Lorenzo. There he sees his old gang again, including the girl's heart he had broken all those years ago, Helga G. Pataki.

* * *

**Reunion Introduction: Coming Home**

Twenty-three year old Arnold Shortman was exhausted. He had been traveling for…Arnold checked his watch, which was still set at San Lorenzo time, sixteen hours. The drive to the airport in San Lorenzo being six hours all by itself. He scratched the back of his neck standing on the sidewalk in front the boarding house, looking up at the old building a tired smile played on his lips.

It was good to be back. It wasn't until the cab ride over he realized just how much he missed Hillwood and the boarding house, the home he had his first and some of his best memories. It was really good to be back.

He stifled a yawn as he picked up his suitcase walking up the few steps to the front door. It was late, almost three in the morning. He had to be quiet, so he wouldn't wake up his grandparents or any of the boards. His arrival was going to be a surprise for his grandparents and friends. Originally he was not coming home for another two weeks, for Gerald's bachelor party. But he had decided to come home early to surprise everyone and get settled before he started his new job, the wedding, and reunion.

The hallways were dark, but he didn't bother turning on any lights, he knew this place like the back of his hand. He smiled, as he quietly as he could, made his way to his old bedroom, pulling his suitcase behind him. He couldn't wait to see the look on everyone's faces. He couldn't wait to see everyone again. _Almost everyone_, at little voice told him in the back of his head. He tried not thinking about her. But he couldn't help it. He would see her sooner rather than later. She would be at the reunion and of course, she was Phoebe's maid of honor.

There would be no avoiding Helga G. Pataki. That was an impossible feat. He hadn't spoken to her for fourteen years. It was the night he told her that he was staying in San Lorenzo. Even after all these years later he still couldn't forget the look on her face when he told her. _Deviation. Heartbreak. Anger. Betrayal. _All of those emotions were clearly evident in her blue eyes when they looked into his green ones. Anger had won out and she screamed at him. _Cried_. And yelled at him some more.

It was then when Arnold truly realized that her confession of her love for him at the FTi building was the truth. Helga loved him and he crushed her. He sighed; he had no idea what her reaction to seeing him again was going to be. He wondered what she was up to now. He never had the guts to ask anyone about her since he stayed in San Lorenzo.

He yawned again as he twisted the door knob to his bedroom and walked in. He couldn't wait to get into bed. He left his suitcase near the door after shutting the door softly behind him. Not bothering turning on the lights he pulled off his shirt throwing it down somewhere on the floor. His jeans were next. Now only in his boxers he crawled into bed. Closing his eyes he adjusted himself.

Suddenly his body came in contact with something. _Someone_. His eyes snapped open as the _female_ body he laid down next to suddenly squirmed away as she shrieked in terror. Before Arnold could even react in any way or offer an explanation or apology a knee came in contact with his groin shortly followed by a fist to his nose. The air left his lungs as he yelped out in pain and he was unable to sputter out an explanation.

He had no idea his old room was being used. Neither of his grandparents ever mentioned it to him during any of their phone conversations. He backed away from whoever was in bed with, struggling to catch his breath and explain everything. He needed to explain who he was and that he was sorry and that she didn't need to be afraid of him. "I…" He fell onto the floor with a loud thud.

The lamp next the bed snapped on and Arnold blinked, his eyes trying to adjust to the light as he saw a mop of blond hair hanging over the bed. The young woman searching for something under the bed and Arnold's eyes widened in fear when he saw what it was. A baseball bat. "Please…I…" He stuttered.

"Get out! You son of a…" She yelled as she jumped out of bed, holding the bat ready to strike her first blow.

Still unable to find his voice Arnold closed his eyes preparing for the blow. But the blow never came. Slowly, he opened his eyes, seeing the bat raised over the blonde's head. Her jaw dropped and her eyes squinted looking at him closely. "Football Head?" She asked her voice in a low whisper.

Arnold blinked. There was only one person in the world who ever called him Football Head. It took him a second to regain some composer and finally catch his breath to speak again, "Helga?!"

TBC...

* * *

This was only an introduction to test the waters a bit and see if anyone will actually want to read this. The first official chapter will be longer than this, I promise. Anyway, if you liked, please review.

Anyone surprised Helga is living in the boarding house? Or more importantly Arnold's room?


	2. Chapter Two: Early Morning Conversations

Author's Note: I just wanted to thank everyone who alerted, favored, and especially those who reviewed. I really do appreciate the wonderful feedback I got for the introduction.

* * *

**Reunion Chapter One: Early Morning Conversations**

Helga released her grip on the baseball bat and it landed on the floor next to Arnold with dull thud.

Helga and Arnold just stared at each other for a long moment; both too shocked at the other's presence to speak. Before Arnold could stop himself his eyes began wander Helga's body. The pajamas she wore were light pink capris with a dark red tank top that dipped low enough for Arnold to take a peek of her cleavage. He cursed himself silently when he wished her shirt was just a little bit lower. Finally, he tore his eyes away from Helga's cleavage and back to her face.

Helga's features became more delicate and feminine than he ever imagined they could be. One of the first she noticed was the fact she had gotten rid of the one eyebrow. Now she had two thin lines that were furred together in confusion above a pair of light blue eyes. Her lips were light pink and curved up in a small smile. Her blonde hair was lighter now and it flowed a few inches past her shoulders. She was slender, but had all the right curves in the right places.

Arnold wondered when Helga had gotten so beautiful. He supposed she had a been a cute kid, but now…He remember how pretty he thought Olga was, but now she didn't begin to compare to Helga in his eyes.

It was Helga that broke the silence between the two of them, "What the hell Football Head? Are you trying to give me a damn heat attack? Criminy." She sat on the edge of her bed looking down at Arnold, who was still curled on the ground holding his groin.

"I'm in so much pain right now." Arnold moaned. "God, you can hit." One hand left his groin touched his nose, frowning when he looked at his hand and saw blood

Helga let out an annoyed sigh, "I'll go get you some ice and a first aid kit." She got up from bed and walked past him, "Wait here." She mumbled before flipping on the lights and exiting the room.

Arnold took the opportunity to take a look around the room. He was surprised to see the blue walls were gone and was now painted a light cream color. The twin bed was gone and replaced with a queen sized bed with a light purple comforter. He looked over his shoulder when he heard Helga come back into the room. "What are you doing in my room?" He asked.

"This hasn't been your room in fourteen years bucko." Helga stated the fact as she sat down in front of Arnold, two bags of ice, a first aid kit, and some towels in hand. "It's my room now." She murmured, "Here," handing him the larger of the two bags of ice. "That is for your…" Her eyes tried not to look, but her line of vision went to his boxers. She pretended not to notice how well defined Arnold was now. "You know…" She bit her bottom lip, a light pink blush burning on her cheeks. Gently, she brought one of the towels to his nose, cleaning off the blood. She rolled his eyes when he winced, "Stop being such a big baby. You're fine." She mumbled under her breath. She paused, "So no one told you I was living here?"

"No." Arnold quickly answered as Helga held the towel up to his nose, trying to stop the bleeding. "How long have you lived here?"

"It was six years last month." Helga answered, lifting the towel to see if the bleeding stopped. It hadn't so she placed the towel back on his nose, pressing a little harder.

"Six years last month?" Arnold repeated and Helga nodded, "Just after you turned seventeen." Again Helga just nodded. "What happened?" He asked curiously.

She shrugged, "Bob and Miriam kicked me out." She told him simply, "I'm surprised no one told you."

"No one ever talked to me about you." Arnold admitted awkwardly. He wanted to ask her why her parents had kicked her out, but he sensed that she did not want to talk about that right now. He winced again when Helga pressed down a little harder on the towel. "You throw one hell of a punch." His lips curved up into a smirk, "So was that the Five Avengers or Ol' Betsy?"

"Ol' Betsy." She raised her right fist giving it a quick kiss, "She hardly ever fails me." She set down the now bloody towel and began to work on the small cut on the bottom of Arnold's nose. "How's your…" Helga trailed off as her eyes fluttered down, "Other injury?"

"Hurts like hell. You have a boney knee." He complained, "I can't believe you kicked me…"

"I woke up to some creep getting in bed with me." Helga quickly defended herself, "What did you do if some guy got in bed with you? If I knew it was you I _probably_ would not have done it. Doi. What happened to getting here in two weeks?"

"You're right, you had no idea who got in bed with you and had to defend yourself…I'm sorry I scared you." He apologized "I had some things I need to take care of." Arnold told her, "I thought it would be nice to get settled before Gerald's bachelor party."

Before Arnold could stop himself he addressed the elephant in the room, "Are you still in love with me?" He blurted out.

Helga rolled her eyes, "Don't flatter yourself Arnold-o." She shook her head, "It has been fourteen years. Of course I'm not. Besides we were nine, _love_ might have been too strong of word. I mean, what in the hell do nine year olds know about love?"

"You were really angry when I decided to stay." Arnold pointed out.

"Like I said, it's been fourteen years. I'm over it" She mumbled, "Besides, I was an angry kid. Not _everything_ had to do with you." She finished up with his nose, handing him the other icepack. "You might want to ice that for a little while. Hopefully it won't bruise or be too swollen when you wake up."

"You're not angry anymore?" Arnold asked.

"Sometimes." Helga admitted. "I'm not angry as I used to be."

"So what have you been up to for the past fourteen years?" Arnold asked, holding the icepack up to his nose.

"Can we not do this right now?" Helga asked pinching the bridge of her between her thumb and index finger, "It's three-thirty in the morning. I want to go back to sleep. We can do this awkward catch up thing later."

Arnold nodded; suddenly remembering just how tired he was. "Do you know what rooms are empty?"

Helga nodded as she stood. "The one across the hall is." Arnold stood up, grabbing his jeans and shirt off the floor with one hand as he still held the icepack to his nose, "I'll grab your suitcase." She offered, seeing that his hands were full. She pulled it to the room across the halls from hers. "There are extra blankets in the closet if you need them." She told him.

"Thanks." Arnold set down his clothes on the dresser, looking around the room. It looked different. It didn't look as run down as he remembered. There was a different shade of pain on the walls and the room looked newer than it did fourteen years earlier

Helga yawned, "I'm going back to bed." She told him as she made her way to the door.

"Helga…"

"Hmmm?" Helga stopped at the door, but didn't turn to face her old friend.

"You look really good."

Helga turned to him; a blush kissed her cheeks and a shy smile on her lips. "Thanks. Who would have ever thought I'd be a real version of _The Ugly Duckling_."

"You were never ugly…" Arnold argued.

"Yes I was." Helga scuffed. "So do you, by the way. I mean you look good. Whatever you have been doing in San Lorenzo has been working for you." She paused, "Night Football Head."

"Really? After all these years you are still going to call me Football Head?" Arnold asked. "My head isn't even that football shaped anymore."

She shrugged with a coy smile playing on her lips, "Sorry, old habits die hard I guess. You're pretty lucky you have that football shaped head. I never would have recognized you without it. I don't know if you remember, but I'm pretty good with a baseball bat." There was another short pause, "Get some sleep." With that she left the room, closing the door behind her.

"Goodnight Helga." Arnold said the closed door as he heard the faint sound of Helga's own bedroom door opening and closing. He yawned. He really needed to get some sleep.

* * *

Arnold woke up later that morning to his stomach growling in hunger. He grabbed his watch that he had set on the nightstand next to his bed before he went to sleep. Eight thirty. He yawned, stretching before getting out of bed. He opened his suitcase, pulling out a pair of jeans and a grey t-shirt.

As Arnold exited his room he looked to the closed door of Helga's room and wondered if she was awake yet. Arnold made his way down stairs towards the kitchen, wondering where his grandparents were. He was surprised to find Helga standing over the stove cooking something in a frying pan, "Good morning." He greeted from behind her.

"Criminy!" She jumped at the sound of his voice. She whirled around to face him, "You scared the crap out of me Arnold-o! Why do you keep sneaking up on me like that?"

"Sorry." Arnold apologized with an amused smile, "I thought you heard me come in." He looked around the kitchen, "Are my grandparents up yet?"

"Phil went to the store to pick up potato chips. He should be back any minute. Pookie is still in bed. I'm making her breakfast right now." She explained. She glanced at him, "Your nose doesn't look too bad." She observed, Arnold's nose was slightly bruised and swollen, but nothing too serious.

Arnold studied Helga for a moment; taking in how effortlessly beautiful Helga looked in the morning. Her light blonde hair was pulled back into a braided pony tail. The loose fitting light blue button up shirt she was wearing made her eyes an even more intense blue. He cleared his throat, "What are you making grandma?"

"Today is Saturday, so she thinks it is the Fourth of July. She thinks that every Saturday." Helga explained sadly, turning back to the frying pan on the stove. "On the Fourth of July you baroque; so I'm making her a hamburger, Phil went to get some potato chips for the dip. I know a hamburger and potato chips aren't the best breakfast, but it's what she likes." She paused, "After I give her breakfast I'm making eggs and sausage links if you want some."

Arnold nodded, "That would be great…Do they know I'm here yet?"

Helga shook her head, "No. I figured you wanted to surprise them." She told him, flipping Pookie's hamburger.

Arnold leaned on the counter next to Helga, "Be honest with me…How much time do you think she has?"

"Honestly?" Helga asked before she swallowed the growing lump in her throat before answering, "Not long." She looked down at the hamburger sizzling in the frying pan, "Her health has really declined the past few weeks. She sleeps most of the day now."

Arnold studied the blonde for a moment, quickly realizing how sad she was about the whole situation, "You have gotten close to them, haven't you?"

She nodded, "I have…You have a really great family Arnold." She smiled, "Did you know they came to graduation? Everyone knew Bob and Mariam wouldn't be there…I didn't think anyone would be there to cheer me on when I got my diploma, but they were there. Pookie can be loud when she wants to be." Helga laughed, "They've been there for me more in the past six years than Bob and Miriam had in seventeen." She paused, "You have a really great family Arnold." She told him again.

"I do." Arnold quickly agreed. "Are any of the boarders still here from when I was here?"

"Just Ernie. Mister Hyunh moved out five years ago to be closer to Mai. Oskar and Suzie moved out just before that, after Oskar finally got a decent job." An amused smile appeared on her lips.

"Mister Kokoshka actually got a decent job? How the hell did that happen?" Arnold asked, shuttering at the memory of trying to get Oskar Kokoshka work a paper rout.

Helga laughed, "Well Suzie says I'm to thank for that one…"

Arnold raised an eyebrow, "Really? How's that?"

Helga shrugged, "I made him cry." She admitted.

Arnold chuckled, "I don't imagine that being very hard. I remember him being pretty whiney. How did you make him cry?"

"It was a little while after I moved in and I got really fed up because Suzie was constantly working overtime and Oskar was sitting on his useless ass, asking her for money and not even attempting to clean or make Suzie supper…It just really pissed me off so I yelled at him one night and called him pathetic…I guess it was the kick in the ass he needed."

"Well, good job. You achieved what I thought was impossible." Arnold looked up at the sound of the front door opening and then closing moments later. He grinned, "That must be Grandpa. I'm going to hide. Just tell him there is a surprise for him." He ran to the pantry, slipping inside before closing the door.

Helga bit the side of her cheek to prevent herself from smiling too wide. Arnold was kind of cute when he was excited. Right now he was as excited as a kid on Christmas morning.

"How's Pookie's breakfast coming along Girlie?" Phil Shortman asked as he slowly made his way into the kitchen a bag of potato chips in hand. Phil was now ninety-five had had slowed down significantly in the past couple of years.

"Almost done Gramps." Helga replied, turning off the burner. She hid her smile by turning her head, "Can you go in the pantry and get the hamburger buns?"

Phil only nodded as he set the potato chips down on the table before making his way to the pantry. Helga turned, leaning against the kitchen counter to watch Arnold's surprise for Phil. Phil jumped when he opened the pantry door to see his grandson standing there. "Arnold!" The old man pulled the young man into a hug. Phil turned to Helga, "Girlie, did you know Arnold was in the pantry?"

Helga laughed, nodding, "He wanted to surprise you."

Phil turned his attention back to Arnold, "When did you get in Shortman? You weren't supposed to be here for another two weeks."

"About three this morning." Arnold answered.

It was then when Phil noticed Arnold's bruised and swollen nose. "What happened to you?" Concern was clearly evident in his question.

"Helga punched me." Arnold answered simply. He laughed when he saw Helga scowl, shooting him a look. "It's not her fault though. I didn't know she was living in my old room." He rubbed the back of his neck, "I kind of got in bed with her. Gave her quite a scare."

Phil laughed, "Girlie has quite the right hook."

"Arnold toss me the hamburger buns, won't ya?" Helga asked, "Pookie is probably getting hungry."

Arnold searched for the hamburger buns, finding them in seconds. "Heads up." He warned as he tossed the bag to Helga. Helga quickly caught the bag and pulled out a bun, placing it on a plate.

"What do you two kids have going on today?" Phil asked both Arnold and Helga.

"Just visit you and grandma." Arnold told him, "I don't have anything else planned."

"Phoebe has another wedding dress fitting this afternoon." Helga told the two men. "Gerald and Jamie-O are going for a tux fitting at the same time." She informed Arnold. "Did you send Gerald your measurements?"

"Why don't you go with them Arnold?" Phil asked. "Surprise Gerald."

"I don't know…" Arnold paused, "I thought we could spend the day to catch up."

"We have plenty of time to do that. Pookie usually sleeps all afternoon and I usually end up falling asleep for a couple of hours."

"Gerald would be really excited to see you." Helga pointed out. "Plus then you'll know the tux will fit you and you won't look like a total idiot."

Arnold nodded, agreeing. "Okay. I'll go."

"Go bring Pookie her breakfast and I'll start ours." Helga told the men as she grabbed a carton of eggs and a package of sausage links out of the refrigerator. She threw some sausage into the same pan she just used to make Gertie's burger and got another one out for the eggs.

"Why didn't you tell me Helga was living here?" Arnold asked curiously as he and Phil walked to Phil and Gertie's room.

"I would have sworn I mentioned it." Phil told him, walking into his bedroom. "Pookie! Look who's here."

"Helga?" Gertie asked without opening her eyes.

"No. It's Arnold. Our grandson!" Phil stated loudly.

"Arnold?" Gertie opened her eyes, "Arnold's here? Oh, I've missed you." The old woman smiled brightly. "You're here just in time. It's the Fourth of July today. There will be fireworks later."

"I've missed you too Grandma."

"What happened to your nose?" Gertie asked when she noticed Arnold's bruised and swollen nose.

"Helga punched me."

Gertie laughed, "That girl has a lot of spitfire for such a little lady." She smiled, "That girl has always reminded me of me." She grabbed Arnold's hand, "I'm so happy you are here."

* * *

Helga had been dreading seeing Arnold again ever since Gerald had announced that Arnold would be his best man. The last time she had seen him she completely humiliated herself and fourteen years later she was still embarrassed by her outburst. She thought she had another two weeks to prepare herself, to slowly tare off the Band-Aid. It was probably better that he suddenly appeared in her room earlier that morning. The Band-Aid had been ripped off. It was awkward to be around him again, she was humiliated once again when he asked if she was still in love with him.

And the twenty-three year old woman she was knew was not in love with Arnold. She had been over him for years now. She knew she would hardly ever think about him if she wasn't living in his old room. It was hard not to think about him once in a while living with his grandparents. She knew just because she thought about him did not mean she was in love with him anymore. The twenty-three year old woman she was now wasn't anyway.

But the nine-year old girl that was still in the tiniest part of her brain …She still swooned at the sound of his voice.

She groaned, wondering why Arnold had to be so damned attractive.

* * *

As always, if you liked please review.


	3. More Reunions

Author's Note: I need to apologize for the delay of this update. Real life has been really busy lately. Also, I have a few new story ideas I am kicking around. I have a story poll in my profile and I would love for you all to vote for which one you would like for me to develop first. As always, if you enjoy, please review.

* * *

**Chapter Two: More Reunions**

"You ready to go Arnold-o?" Helga asked as she walked into the kitchen. "It's about a five minute walk to Gerald and Phoebe's place." Gerald and Phoebe had purchased the house two months earlier, wanting to be moved in before the wedding.

Arnold nodded, resisting the urge to roll his eyes at his old nickname. "Yeah, I'm ready." He told her as he grabbed his wallet from the table, slipping it into his pocket. "You didn't tell Phoebe or Gerald that I'm here already, did you?" He studied her for a moment and noted she had changed her shirt. She was now wearing a pink and white striped tank top. He could not but notice how perfectly it hugged her figure.

Helga shook her head as they exited the boarding house. "No. I figured you would want to surprise them too. Gerald has been counting down the days until you were supposed to get here. He'll be pretty psyched that you are here early."

"So what have you been up to for the past fourteen years?" Arnold blurted out as the stopped at the corner, waiting for the light to turn so they could cross the street.

Helga scuffed, "That's a pretty loaded question for a five minute walk." She told him with a raised eyebrow, "Where do you want me to begin?"

"Let's start with high school. Are you going to college?"

"Well sophomore year of I got a job at _Bookworms_, you know that new and used book store a few blocks back?" Helga explained as she gestured behind them, "After graduation they offered me a manager position so I took it. It's been good. The pay is decent, I get to choose my own hours, and I get benefits. So it's good." She cleared her throat as the crossed the street. "How about you, Jungle Boy? What have you been up to for the past fourteen years?" She paused, "How long are you staying for?"

"I spent the few years in San Lorenzo getting to know my parents." Arnold admitted, "During that time I went to school and explored the jungle. After graduating high school I moved to California for a few years and went to school at UCLA." He smiled gently, "I got my teaching degree."

"You did?" Helga smiled, "That's fantastic Arnold. I bet you are going to make a fantastic teacher. Are you going to be teaching in San Lorenzo?"

"Actually…No." Arnold admitted. "I haven't told anyone besides my parents this yet, but I got a job as the new fourth grade teacher at PS 118. I'm moving back."

"You are?" Helga's eyes widened in surprise, "That's great. Wow. I never expected you to move back here."

Arnold shrugged, smiling. "I guess I just really missed it here. It's just time to move back. My parents are moving here too. I wish I came back sooner, you know, to spend more time with Grandma. I guess we are going to be roommates."

"Do you want your old room back?" Helga asked suddenly. "We can switch rooms."

Arnold quickly shook his head, "No. That is not necessary. I'm totally fine with the room I'm in." He paused for a moment as he took a look around him, absorbing his surroundings. "Hillwood hasn't changed much, has it?"

Helga shook her head, "Nope…Gerald and Phoebe's place is up just another two blocks." She told Arnold as they turned the corner.

"Pataki!" A gruff male's voice called out.

Helga and Arnold stopped in their tracks. Arnold turned to look over his shoulder to see a stalky built man with shaggy dark blond hair making quick, long strides towards them. He frowned when he heard Helga grunt an annoyed '_ugh'_ under her breath. Rolling her eyes she turned to him as she forced a small smile. "Hey." She told the man shortly, sounding annoyed, "What's up?"

The man grinned, Helga's annoyed tone clearly going over his head. "Not much. Just saw you walking and thought I'd say hi. I haven't seen you for a while."

"Well I have been busy and I usually attend to see the people I want to see and avoid those I don't." Helga replied bluntly through gritted teeth.

Still not getting the hint he looked over at Arnold, "Who's this?"

"Wolfgang, I'm sure you remember Arnold…"

"Wolfgang?" Arnold asked in surprise, he looked at Helga then back at Wolfgang. Now that Helga had said his name Arnold recognized his old bully.

"Arnold…" Wolfgang repeated, searching his memory for the name. He looked at Helga confused, "I'm drawing a blank." He admitted to her.

"Football Head?" Helga tried the old nickname to see if that would jog his memory.

Wolfgang laughed, "Oh, right! Football Head." He patted Arnold on the back. "Didn't you move to the jungle or something?"

"Um, yeah…"Arnold looked back at Helga was shifting her weight nervously from her right to left as she stood next to him. His brows furred in confusion, "Did you two used to date or something?" He blurted out.

Wolfgang chuckled before smirking, looking directly at Helga. "I would not exactly call what Helga and I used to do dating. Would you, Pataki?"

Helga's eyes narrowed into a glare. "Shut up Wolfgang." She snapped, clenching her hand into a fist. Wolfgang flinched when she raised her hand, about to strike. Wolfgang would have laughed it had been any other girl who would try to throw a punch at him, but he knew Helga G. Pataki would have some power behind her punch.

Arnold quickly grabbed Helga's wrist before she had the chance to strike. "We should really get Gerald and Phoebe's. We don't want to be late." He glared at Wolfgang. "Maybe I will see you around." Before Wolfgang could respond or Helga could protest he gently guided her away from Wolfgang.

"I really wish you would have let me deck him." Helga told Arnold angrily. "He deserves a good punch in the face."

"You are the one who used to date him." Arnold pointed out.

"Yeah, for four months during freshman year." Helga informed Arnold. "I don't know what I was thinking." She sighed heavily as they continued towards Gerald and Phoebe's brownstone. "He is such an asshole."

"Then why did you go out with him?" Arnold asked curiously.

Helga rolled her eyes, "I was fifteen." She spat out as she glanced over her shoulder to see Wolfgang walking in the opposite direction. "He was the first guy to ask me out." She admitted grudgingly.

"Did you guys ever have-" Arnold cut himself when he realized what he was about to ask. He frowned, why he would ask _that_ of all things. First of all it was none of his business; second of all he did not want to know what Helga had done with past boyfriends. He tried not to think about _why_ he cared so much. "Never mind…"

"Were you just going to ask me if Wolfgang and I slept together?" Helga scowled, "Because _that_ really is none of _your_ business, Bucko."

"I'm sorry." Arnold quickly apologized. "I don't know what I was thinking asking that. I guess I wasn't thinking."

"No you weren't." Helga grumbled as she walked up the steps to Phoebe and Gerald's brownstone. She knocked twice before opening the door.

"Shouldn't you wait until one of them answers the door?"

Helga rolled her eyes, "They don't care." She told him simply as she walked into the house. "Geraldo, Pheebs! I'm here."

Arnold sighed, following Helga inside before shutting the door behind them.

"We are upstairs!" Phoebe's soft voice called from the second story of her home, "We will be done in a minute."

"I'll be in the kitchen!" Helga called back as she walked to the kitchen. She opened the refrigerator and pulled out a Yahoo soda, "You want one Football Head?" She asked as she grabbed one for him as well.

"Shouldn't you ask before you take one?"

"Seriously, they don't care." Helga told him as she handed him he soda before she opened her own and took a drink. She leaned against the kitchen island rolling her eyes when Arnold put the soda back in the refrigerator.

Arnold sighed, but didn't say anything as he studied at the outside of the refrigerator, which was decorated in photographs. There were several of Gerald and Phoebe's family; there were even more of friends. He realized that they had at least one picture of each member of the old gang. He noted there were many pictures of Helga, Phoebe, and Gerald together, pictures Phoebe and Helga, and to Arnold's surprise there were even a couple of just Helga and Gerald. But Gerald hated Helga. _Fourteen years ago_, he reminded himself. Perhaps more changed than he had originally thought. He looked over at Helga who was sipping on her Yahoo soda, looking bored.

"Hey Pheebs." Helga greeted lazily as her petite best friend walked into the kitchen.

"Hi Helga." Phoebe greeted with a smile, she looked over at Arnold, "Who is…" Realization hit her, "Arnold?!" She grinned pulling her old friend into a hug. "What are you doing here?" She laughed softly, "You weren't meant to arrive for another two weeks."

Arnold returned Phoebe's hug. "I decided to come early and surprise everyone." He told her as she pulled away.

"Well this really is a wonderful surprise." Phoebe smiled as she looked over her shoulder, "Gerald! Get in here!"

Seconds later Gerald jogged into the kitchen, "What is it babe?" When Gerald saw Arnold he didn't need his fiancé the question. "Arnold!" He grinned, "You're here early." His smile turned into a frown when he noticed the bruising and swelling under Arnold's nose, "What the hell happened to you?" He smirked, "You get into a fight?"

"I punched him." Helga said nonchalantly before taking a drink of her Yahoo. She rolled her eyes at the surprised looks that Gerald and Phoebe gave her.

"Helga!" Phoebe scolded, "Why would you do such a thing."

"It wasn't really my fault." Helga defended herself. "I was sleeping and suddenly I wake up because feel a man get in bed with me. It was clearly self-defense."

Gerald and Phoebe's gazes turned to Arnold, "You got into bed with her?" Gerald asked.

"No one told me my old room was being used." Arnold explained. "I had been traveling all day and I was exhausted. I didn't notice she was in the bed." He looked at Gerald, "Why didn't you tell me Helga was living in my old room?"

Gerald shrugged, "I guess I figured one of your grandparents would." He glanced over at Helga, "Why didn't you offer Arnold a drink?" He asked when he noticed the Yahoo in her hand.

"I did." Helga told him with an eye roll, "Arnold-o over here thought I should ask before I take one." She smirked, "He also thought I should have waited until you answered the door before I let us in."

Phoebe smiled, "It is okay Arnold. Helga is always welcome here." She looked down at her watch, "We should get going. Timberly, Jamie-O, Sid, and Stinky are meeting us there in precisely ten minutes."

"Sid and Stinky are going to the tux fitting too?" Arnold asked. "I thought it was just Jamie-O and I that standing up.

"They are our ushers." Gerald explained. "Rhonda and Nadine are both doing readings. If we leave now we should be able to catch the bus."

* * *

"Are you doing okay?" Phoebe quietly asked Helga. They were sitting in the dressing room, waiting for Timberly to arrive and for one of _The Wedding Shop_ employee's to bring their dresses for the final fitting. Gerald, Arnold, Sid, and Stinky were in the shop's basement, getting fitted for their tuxes. "I mean with Arnold being back…Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Helga quickly insisted. "Really, I am." She assured her friend when Phoebe looked unsure. "It's a little awkward…But at the same time it's been kind of…Comfortable." She admitted. "But I don't feel that way about him anymore. You know I don't." She cleared her throat, "But guess who we ran into on our way to your place."

"Who?" Phoebe asked curiously.

"Wolfgang."

"Yikes." Phoebe frowned, "How did _that_ go?"

"You know Wolfgang. He was a complete ass…" She groaned, "I hate the fact he has seen me naked."

Phoebe smiled sympathetically, "I'm sorry. I know he can be a real jerk." She paused, "By the way, how did you date go last night?"

Helga shrugged, "It was fine. I guess. I don't think I will go out with him again. I just really don't feel like dating right now."

Phoebe only nodded, wondering if Arnold would ever ask her out on a date with Helga would be singing a different tune.

* * *

"So…" Arnold paused, "I have to ask. When did Helga get so…"

"Hot?" Sid interrupted with a grin.

"I was going to say beautiful." Arnold paused. "But I guess hot is another word for it."

"She started to get kind of cute freshman year." Sid told him, "She didn't get really hot until the beginning of sophomore year."

Arnold only nodded before pressing a little further, "So Helga and Wolfgang went out freshman year?" He asked as casually as possible.

"She went out with a lot of guys in high school." Stinky explained.

"Yeah she was kind of a sl-"

"Sid." Gerald walked out the dressing room dressed into the tux he would be wearing for the wedding, "Don't talk about Helga like that. She is one of our friends." The tone of his voice almost scolding.

"Is Helga nice now?" Arnold asked.

Gerald sighed, "She was never _that_ bad."

Arnold frowned. He remembered how _he_ had been the one who would tell Gerald that when they were kids. "She tortured us, especially _me_ when we were kids." Arnold pointed out.

Gerald sighed again, unsure how to explain things to Arnold, "Yeah, she was a pain. Sometimes she still is, but there is a reason she acts the way she does." He paused, "We just didn't see it when we were kids, because well, we were kids." There was another pause, "Come on. Really think about it. I mean her parents…."

Sid grunted, annoyed and losing his patience that Arnold wasn't getting it. "Her mom is a drunk and Big Bob is a complete asshole." He told him bluntly. "It's amazing she isn't more fucked with the parents she had growing up."

Arnold only nodded as memories of their childhood came rushing back. He remembered all the times he had seen Mariam either at Helga's or in public and how she was always half asleep and how she always, _always_ had a tumbler cup filled with a 'smoothie'. He nearly shuttered at the thought of Big Bob Pataki. Somehow after every experience he had with Big Bob the thought of what it was like having him for a dad never occurred to him.

He sighed as guilt swept over him. After all these years were his thoughts about Helga really that wrong?

* * *

Again, I am so sorry for the delay with this chapter. I hope it was worth the wait. I know this has been a little slow moving so far, but I swear things will start happening really soon. If you enjoyed, please review. And please take the time to vote in my story poll.


End file.
